Source:The Gathering Storm Book Tour, Border's, Oak Brook, IL 28 October 2009 - Peter Binkowski reporting
'The Gathering Storm Book Tour, Border's, Oak Brook, IL 28 October 2009' Report by Peter Binkowski Q&A Section 1. What is the setup for the prequels? Brandon responded that he is not sure, He states that he doesn’t want it to be an eternal series, and suggests being very careful. He will go with whatever is the will of Harriet. Also possible to do outriggers, again depends on Harriet. There is a chance of both, Tom Doherty wants them both, so in the end it will be up to Harriet and BS will go along with whatever she wants and decides on. 2. What are the new chapter symbols? Harriet names the chapters actually, so she sent over a list of all symbols and chapter, and wanted me to pick out symbols to go with the chapters, BS pushed for new symbols. He wanted a symbol to show the pattern unfurling. So that’s what you get with chapter. Also Brandon chose Perrin’s black smith puzzle for his own symbol on the author page. 3. Which character do you most identify with? Brandon said that it depends on when he read the series through. When he first started reading he really was identifying with Rand, simply because they were both teenagers, so he naturally connected with how he felt. Then he started feeling for Perrin, slightly more mature, also because of the similarities in personality. This last time he read through the series for TGS, he most identified with Moraine, and Nyneave, because he, as a father in his 30’s, can see the wisdom and guidance that they have to impart, and how better things would be if the boys just did what they were supposed to, unlike when he was younger when he would simply wish that they would stop butting in all the time. 4. How do you keep from being burnt out? Brandon said that he switches projects continually. He wrote 13 standalone books before he ever got one published, that being Elantris, his 6th novel, “I write compulsively” that’s where Alcatraz came from, he needed a break from Mistborn, and so he stopped for a time and wrote a light YA novel. He would often take a Saturday off in the middle of a project, and write something completely different, something he wasn’t necessarily supposed to. Here are some fan questions and Brandon’s quotes from during the signing. “There are a surprising amount of deaths in the notes, so I get to play headsman” -Brandon Q: “Is Mat’s humor changing?” A: “His world turned upside down. Usually, he’s the guy who leaves, he doesn’t know how to handle someone he loves leaving him.” – Brandon Q: If you could kill one character gruesomely (with out regard to plot) who would it be? A: “Cadsuane” – Brandon When asked about his favourite part of writing this series in specific: “The Characters feel like old highschool buddies.” – Brandon On going into Robert Jordan study: “It felt like wondering into davinci’s workshop seeing his unfinished work” picking up RJ’s notes.“ -Brandon Whats most difficult in the writing process? “Keeping track of everyone” “I was confused about who was with Perrin, so I ask Charleston for a file with every one of the two river, whose with them, then send over a file of a complete list of two rivers folk with Perrin, most of whom hadn’t even been mentioned, and it had things like they’re names, relations, and most of them what they did in the army.” -Brandon How do you keep sane? “Writing compulsively. Actually, I’m not sane, I’m a writer” – Brandon URL for report: http://www.theoryland.com/vbulletin/showthread.php?p=74987#poststop Category:Interaction with Fans Category:Reports from Fans